Lumasal
Download Printable SP Profile of Lumasal here Locality * BDA Regional Management Office: SOUTHERN MINDANAO * Province: SARANGGANI PROVINCE * Municipality: MAASIM * Map Coordinates of Barangay Center Location: 5.887105, 124.845584 Sub-Project Title * Title: DEEP SEA FISHING (TUNA FISHING or BARILISAN) * Map Coordinates of Sub-Project Location: 5.885049, 124.844339 * Description:Provision of 2 units of fishing boats. Each boat can accommodate 6 persons per travel. The minimum fishing activity is estimated at 15 days including 2 days travel to Seven Island, an island facing Indonesia and another 2 days travel back. Based on community experience, bariles (tuna) catching will be affected only during stormy season. Rainy season is mostly May, June and August. Minimum catch usually is estimated around 250 kilos (approximately 5 tunas) per boat. * SP Objectives: *# Increase income of households that is also easier source of income since most households has existing fishing skills *# It is the main source of the community, and it’s the main skill of the coastal residents Demographics & General Information * Barangay Population (BM, Dec. 7, 2012): ** 4,974 and 1,097 households * Planned Beneficiaries (Form C-13, 2013): ** 4,078 of which 1,939 male and 2,139 female * Ethnicity (TM_22,2012): ** 50% T’boli; 25% Maguindanaons and 25% other ethnic groups are living in 15 puroks * Land Area: ** 7,100 hectares * Main Economic Activity: ** farming, fishing, transportation services (driving motorcycle & tricycle) * Major Crops (PSAI 2 Result, 2012): ** Coconut, corn * Mobility and Access: ''' ** The municipal center is 5 kms. away. The barangay is located along the national highway and accessible to all means of land transportation. * '''Water Supply (TM_11, December 7, 2012): : ' ** 66% spring/hand pump; 29% open well/river/rain; 5% purchase water * '''Lighting (TM_06, December 7, 2012): ' ** 73% electricity; 26% kerosene gas * '''Sanitation (TM_12, December 7, 2012): ** 50% water-sealed; 36% no toilet; 14% open pit * Garbage Disposal (TM_13, December 7, 2012): ' ** 58% burning; 30% composting/burying; 12% thrown anywhere * '''School Facilities (BM 2012): ' ** 3 Day Care; 1 elementary school; 1 secondary school * 'Health Facilities (BM 2012): ' ** 1 Barangay Health Station Historical Background/Timeline It Was in 1920-1030 when a couple Ireneo and Asuncion Lopez from Tamuntaka in Cotabato City arrived in the place and lived with the locales who spoke Maguindanaon and Chavacano dialects. The couple continued to lived with the Blaan, Tboli and Maguindanaon. One day, Ireneo found a woman boiling sea water to produce salt. He asked the name of the woman but the latter could not comprehend with Ireneo’s dialect. Ireneo named the woman “Luma” in line with salt she was producing which is known in Chavacano as “sal.” In 1955, the first appointed Tenyente del Barrio was Francisco Lopez. The Foundation Anniversary of the Barangay is every 15th day of December. Community Reaction and Outcomes '''Community Reaction at the Beginning and During the Implementation of Sub-Project The community members and the Barangay Council were very happy when they learned about MTF-RDP's coming to their barangay. They welcomed the project and expressed their support. The BCVs could not believe that ₱ 3 Million projects will come to their barangay which they claim as "first time". They identified fishing as a lucrative livelihood activity. More than 75%of the BCVs were participative in the training and preparation of the SPP. Absences were often due to distance of the participants from the venue. However, the officers initiated the provision of fare to those coming from upland puroks for them to join the training. It took two years before the sub-project was implemented. Despite of the delay, most of the BCVs did not give up waiting. There were around 5 BCVs who became inactive. However, as an initiative, they invited new BCVs to replace those inactive. Majority of the constituents along the coast are engaged in fishing as their source of living. Data from the barangay shows 50%are engaged in farming, 40% in fishing and the remaining 10% are engaged in business. Outcomes of Project Sub-Project Proponent, Description, Cost & Partners Proponent * President: Josefina Pasignasigna * Vice-President: Unday Inca * Secretary: Eden Pepito * Treasurer: Evelyn Florin * Auditor: Sarah Baque * Bookkeeper: Avilma Paras * P.I.O: Marito Gaditano * Procurement Committee Chairman: Iniego Baque * Bids & Award Committee Chairman: Rosario Dupal-ag * Monitoring & Evaluation Chairman: Marlina Dumalagan * Operation & Maintenance Chairman: Unday Inca * Audit & Inventory Chairman: Avilma Paras Beneficiaries * Direct beneficiaries: 4,078 of which 1,939 male and 2,139 female * Households Residents of Puroks 1A, 1B, 2, 2A, 2B, & 3 of Barangay Lumasal are direct beneficiaries Project Cost * Project entry year: 2014 (First Quarter) * Date Started: February 2014 * Date Completed: March 30, 2013 * Mode of Procurement: Local Shopping Partners * Municipal Mayor: Hon. Aniceto P. Lopez, Jr. * Barangay Chairperson: Hon. Eduardo B. Paras * PO Chairperson: Josefina Pasignasigna * Community Organizer: Jamil C. Udda * TFR Technical Consultant: Ofelia Tagle-Tutol * BFAR Regional Director: Director Asis Perez Gallery (Before & After) 001lumasalturnover.JPG|Members of the PO and BDA personnel affixed their signatures during the Turn-Over Ceremony on April 15, 2014 002lumasalfishing.JPG|Unloading the catch from the first “expedition” of the boats, July 9, 2014 003lumasalbcvs.JPG|First catch: BCVs showed-off their catch, July 9, 2014.